


can't live life without you

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time fate led them to the life house that evening, the storm raging before them, Max shared a total of three kisses with Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't live life without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentai/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Gifs created from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxF4fBUYsxY&) video on youtube made by Eryn Mateo.

By the time fate led them to the lifeh ouse that evening, the storm raging before them, Max shared a total of three kisses with Chloe. The first was back when they were in middle school. It happened a few weeks before William died in that car crash. 

Max spent the night at Chloe’s and they snuck some of Joyce and William’s beer. It tasted horrible but they were thirteen and fourteen respectively. To teenagers it was worth the shitty taste just so you could say you tried beer. 

Problem was Max and Chloe had no alcohol tolerance and drank a little too much. One thing led to another and then Max found herself kissing Chloe. The memory of who started it was fuzzy but Max remembered every moment of the kiss.

In the morning Chloe never brought it up. Max tried but chickened out in the end. Max just brushed it off as a drunken mistake-- however looking back Max realized it was much more than that. The kiss might’ve been spurred by drinking too much but Max enjoyed every minute of it.

The second kiss came from a dare. It wasn’t weighed down by awkward adolescence but it still happened to be initiated by something childish. Either way, Max still enjoyed the feel of Chloe’s lips against hers. Finally the last kiss was brought about in desperation at the idea of losing Chloe. None of those situations were ideal for sharing a kiss with Chloe. 

Max wanted to be with Chloe and kiss her without impending doom, beer, or a dare influencing the kiss. It played a great part in Max’s decision to not sacrifice Chloe. She couldn’t picture life with her. They deserved more than an awkward reunion and a week filled with the most fucked up shit you could ever imagine. She wanted to spend more time with Chloe.


End file.
